


Birthday surprise

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a special birthday present for Tommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so please let me know if u liked it and be honest thanks :)

As Adam finally got time in a long time to hang with his glamily he realized Tommy's birthday was coming up and with help from his friends was planning a big surprise for Tommy. "Wow vayvee u are really going all out" said Sutan. Adam just smiled and said "yeah I know but he's worth it". A few hours later Tommy showed up to Adam's place and called out "babyboy u here?" as he climbed the stairs and saw the bedroom covered in roses as Adam walked over to Tommy and kissed him sweetly "Happy Birthday Kitty I love u." Tommy smiled and said "I love u too baby". Adam looked in those chocolate brown eyes and couldn't wait any longer as he got down on one knee and Tommy felt tears getting ready to fall. "Tommy I love u so much and u mean a lot to me will u marry me?" Tommy smiled and sank to his knees with Adam and just nodded unable to speak as Adam slipped the ring on Tommy's finger." Happy Birthday kitty." Tommy just chuckled and replied "the best one yet."


End file.
